Reign Storm
"Reign Storm" is the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth episode as well as the first television movie of the series Danny Phantom. When Vlad Masters unleashes Pariah Dark accidentally, the king of ghosts reigns terror on Amity Park. Now Danny Phantom, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters, and everyone else must all band together to stop this super ghost. Episode Recap Vlad Masters is in the Ghost Zone, or more specifically, in the Fright Knight's castle, looking for some ancient artifacts that belonged to one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. While Vlad manages to find the Ring of Rage easily, when he goes for the Crown of Fire, he discovers that the powerful ghost -- the Ghost King -- Pariah Dark is still in existence, and very much still there. Vlad attempts to run away, but when the Ghost King catches up to him, he realizes that the Vlad he chased was only a copy. The real Vlad was still at the Ghost King's castle, trying to convince the Fright Knight to work for him instead, though the Ghost King interrupts them and Vlad is shot with an ectoplasmic beam straight to the Fenton Portal where Jack and Maddie are inventing the Fenton Ectoskeleton Suit, designed to beat back even the most powerful of ghosts. Unfortunately, its still got bugs that need working out. Afterwards, Vlad crash lands nearby and struggles for Jack's help, tightly holding onto the ring. Meanwhile, Danny is heading for school, happy he stopped ghosts and finished his homework in time. His happiness ends when Dash and Kwan chuck a football at him. Danny retaliates back by shooting a small ecto beam to knock a sign down in their walking direction and later shoving Fenton wipe in Dash's locker. Dash gives chase to Danny who runs and hides under the a table inhabited by geeks. While hiding, he also finds Valerie under the same table, hiding from an unpopular kid named Nathan who wants ask her to the senior prom, despite it being three years away. They start a friendly conversation afterwards, finding out they have more in common than they realize. After school, the two continue running from their current problems, hiding behind a dumpster where they come across Sam, hiding from her mother (who wants her to try on a perky dress). Sam isn't too pleased to see them hanging out together, worried for Danny's sake as the three run to hide in the Fenton household. Inside however, Danny gets a surprise when he sees Vlad in the living room with his parents and Jazz, Maddie still angry with Vlad from his previous flirtations from a while back. Vlad reveals his plan aloud to steal the battlesuit that Jack and Maddie have been working on, merely claiming he's "joking". Afterwards, he turns his attention to Valerie who (as well as Danny) is shocked he knows her. An alert goes off with Maddie claiming that a huge ghost attack is on its way. While Danny goes into the Ghost Portal to stop the ghosts, Sam and Jazz trip the parents to buy Danny some time. Vlad, meanwhile, converses with Valerie. Danny heads to the basement lab where he awaits the ghosts to come out of the portal. To his relief, Box Ghost pops out. Then more ghosts (most of whom he has fought previously) come out of the Fenton Portal, escaping the Ghost Zone. Danny and Skulker fight and they eventually end up outside, though Sidney Poindexter expresses that there's a much bigger threat going on, namely Pariah Dark, though that doesn't stop the ghosts from attacking Danny, causing him to fall down nearly unconscious, while unwittingly transforming back into his human half. Meanwhile, Vlad tells Valerie that he supplies her with ghost hunting gear because he's impressed by her abilities and determination, finally giving her the Ring of Rage, though only as a ploy to get the ghosts to go after Valerie, causing Danny to care more about protecting her while he does his own thing. Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark is preparing his army. The next day at school, Dash messes with Danny some more, causing him to further abuse his ghost powers on Dash (with some help from Valerie), something Sam isn't too keen on. Back at the Fenton lab, the Fright Knight breaks through the ghost barrier, and takes Maddie when she gets in his way. Jack uses the legs of his incomplete battle suit, the 'Ecto-Skeleton', to quickly beat up the Fright Knight and rescue Maddie, though it drains him of his energy and nearly kills him. Meanwhile, Pariah's ghost army attacks Amity Park, causing a widespread panic. In the meantime, all the ghosts take this time to claim a new haven, invading various stores in the human world to hide, despite Sidney's reluctance who feels they're merely bullying their way in. At school again, Tucker and Sam express their concern about Danny spending time with Valerie. Danny states, however, that she is rather good company, something Valerie (who comes from behind) thinks the same of him, too. Afterwards, Danny's ghost sense goes off so he runs, only to bump into Dash. Using his ghost powers again, Danny overshadows Dash and smashes him to the lockers repeatedly. He runs off again to where Vlad is. The older half ghost is keen on letting Danny know how much he enjoys abusing his powers for his own gain, much like that of Vlad himself. While Danny fights off Vlad, Valerie makes note of Sam's crush on Danny, warning her she better make a move before someone else does. Meanwhile, all the reports about the ghost invasion are on TV, seen by Tucker, Sam, Danny's parents, and Damon Gray (Valerie's father). Meanwhile Vlad leads Danny to the football field where Vlad tells him he has a much bigger threat to fight off, so he helps Danny fight off Fright Knight and his army. As they fight, Valerie comes along and attacks the two, but Danny manages to persuade her to trust him and fight alongside him. They do a good job fighting together, but the Fright Knight puts his sword in the ground and states a royal decree by the king, which puts the city under the control of the Ghost King as well as freezes up the entire army inside when they refuse to give up the ring. Valerie continues to fight the Fright Knight, only for her to be knocked unconscious. Afterwards, Maddie arrives in the Fenton RV with Damon, as well as the other parents to collect their kids. News reports of the emergency team having no luck piercing the giant ghost dome blocking the entire city. At the Fenton household, Vlad is helping Maddie build the rest of the Ecto-Skeleton while Sam and Tucker discuss with Danny further on his close contact with Valerie, thinking the ring on her finger is used for ghost detection. Thinking the ring is the one Fright Knight mentioned, he takes his friends away to ask questions on this subject matter. Danny manages to find Skulker and after a quick battle that ends with Sidney telling Skulker that Danny could help, Skulker tells Danny (along with the rest of the ghosts) about Pariah Dark: a powerful ghost who ruled the Ghost Zone with an iron fist until a desperate move got him to be sealed for all eternity... or so it seemed then. Danny afterwards tries to get all the ghosts to ally with him and fight Pariah, but they all merely laugh and leave, causing Danny to go at it alone. Later near his house, Danny requests for Vlad and confronts him asking for the ring back, leading the two to fight each other again (going back to the football field from earlier) while Vlad continues to manipulate Danny, stating he is more like him then he knows. Vlad's mocking frustrates Danny causing him to pull Fright Knight's sword, leading the entire town to be sent into the Ghost Zone, the invading ghosts to resume their march, and causing the arrival of the Fright Knight and Pariah. Pariah easily defeats Vlad and Danny while Jack and Maddie announce to the entire town to hide under the Fenton Ghost Shield, which Damon increases the size of as well as sends out a Ghost Probe. Pariah Dark was about to destroy Danny and Vlad if not for Valerie, who comes and rescues the two while sending the ring which Pariah Dark desires flying on a missile. Pariah heads for the ring while Fright Knight gives chase until she manages to get over to the other side of the Fenton Ghost Shield. She then takes the two to Danny's room, where she rests herself from her own injuries. Vlad wakes up and finds the ring gone, now with Pariah who wears it, regaining his full powers. Vlad leaves, using his intangibility, by the time Jack and Maddie come to check up on Danny and Valerie, assuming they're just hanging out. After leaving, Danny wakes up and is reunited with Tucker and Sam, where he shares his guilt for not fixing this problem sooner. Seeing it as his responsibility, he heads to the basement with Sam and Tucker, watching from above as his folks discuss the battlesuit with the other parents. Every parent, as well as Jazz, argue over who gets the suit, knocking each other senseless. Danny then heads over to get the suit, only for Valerie to block his path. When Damon comes downstairs, Danny takes advantage of this and removes her mask, thus buying him enough time to go intangible and grab the battlesuit while Damon punishes his daughter for her current dangerous job as a ghost hunter. Danny prepares for battle atop the Fenton roof, while Tucker and Sam watch emotionally, afraid for him due to the suit's unreliability. Danny tries to reassure them, but asks if they have anything to say. Sam tries to express her feelings, but Pariah appears, giving a message to the humans. Danny then goes off to fight as he goes ghost, giving the Ecto-Skeleton a touch of his own personality as well. He then gets Tucker to prepare to lower and raise the ghost shield as he leaves. Everyone cheers on "Inviso-Bill", to which Danny corrects as "Danny Phantom" before heading off to fight Pariah. Pariah's castle is guarded by a seemingly infinite number of ghosts, and Danny uses a lot of energy trying to destroy them, though when it appeared he had no chance, Sam and Tucker arrive in the Specter Speeder, where they drop off many of Danny's ghost enemies, all who help Danny fight off the army and get him into the castle. Once inside, Danny finds Pariah, where he begins to battle him as the suit slowly drains away his life force. While Pariah puts up a good fight, Danny duplicates himself for the first time (thanks to the suit extending his power), to easily outmatch him and remove his crown. As Danny stuffs Pariah in the coffin, the suit nearly drained away his life as he does so. Vlad locks Pariah in place and Amity Park returns to its original home. Afterwards, Danny passes out. When Danny wakes up, he finds himself surrounded by his family, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Damon, and Vlad. Maddie expreses how Vlad rescued him, no longer hating him for doing such a kind thing. Later on, the news states the current recovering of Amity Park as well as Inviso-Bill, now understood to be Danny Phantom, to be a hero to the majority of Amity Park (with the majority of his supporters up to 64%). The next day at school, feeling guilty for abusing his powers, Danny goes to apologize to Dash, who then hangs him to the flag pole by his underwear. Meanwhile, Valerie goes to Tucker and Sam, stating she is starting to like Danny, something neither Sam and Tucker enjoys. As a result, they send Nathan after her. Allusions * Title: A wordplay on "rain storm", which is similar to a thunderstorm. * The "geek poker" looked suspiciously like Yu-Gi-Oh cards. * The ghosts on the Ecto-Exodus Alarm strongly resemble the ghosts found in Pac-man. * After Danny asks the ghosts how Sam and Tucker crammed all of them into the Specter Speeder, Ember comments, "Hey, you ever been inside your stupid thermos? Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there!". The Taj Mahal is located in India and is one of the Seven Wonders of the Modern World. *When the Danny clones beat up Pariah Dark, the word "Zark!" appears as an exclamation. In The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, "zark" is used as a swear word. *PoinDexter partnering himself with Dora the Dragon Ghost and riding on her back maybe a reference to PoinDexter's voice actor Peter MacNicol's previous role in the two-time Academy Award-nominated sword and sorcery film Dragonslayer (which was distributed by Paramount Pictures, the owner of the Nickelodeon, the animated series' distributor), which MacNicol plays a young wizard attempting to slay a dragon (which is ironic since PoinDexter bonded with a dragon while MacNicol's other character attempted to slay one in the film). Trivia/Goofs * All of Danny's main villains return, except Youngblood, Kitty, and Freakshow (Youngblood was trapped underwater in "Pirate Radio"). * Dora's dragon roar resembles Godzilla's from Godzilla: Final Wars. * In the opening sequence where Vlad tries to steal Pariah Dark's Crown of Fire, it is on his head, who is in the sarcophagus, but in the flashback, the seven ghosts are seen taking his crown off before putting him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. * When Vlad goes to steal the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, the wall to the sarcophagus is open. When Danny goes to fight Pariah, he has to destroy the wall to reach the sarcophagus. Although it is possible that Pariah or the Fright Knight sealed the wall previously, or it could be that Danny and Pariah were fighting in a different room. * Technus appears briefly in this episode in his form from "Teacher of the Year" despite still being trapped in the "Doomed" video game until the next episode, "Identity Crisis". * When everyone is arguing about who should wear the Ecto-Skeleton, Maddie is seen with her hood off before she is knocked out. Seconds later, when the screen shows everyone unconscious, she has her hood on. * The ghosts' hiding places: ** Box Ghost — Box shop ** Lunch Lady Ghost — Nasty Burger ** Ember — Instrument Store ** Skulker, Sidney, — Hunting shop ** Dora, Desiree, Spectra, Bullet, and the other ghosts — Unknown *When Vlad transforms back after being defeated by Pariah the first time, his ring disappears as he becomes his Masters form. Likewise, while the ring was in his right hand, he later clutches it in his left in the next scene he appears. * Danny's battle with King Pariah is later referenced in the episode "Infinite Realms" as the reason for Frostbite and his people's great respect towards Danny and the title "The Great One" they give him. * There are six Ancient Ghosts at the beginning of Skulker's story, but seven by story's end. *"Reign Storm" is the only Danny Phantom television movie in which Danny does not reveal his secret to his parents (and the rest of the world). Instead Danny reveals Valerie's secret to her father. Category:episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes that involve various ghosts Category:Episodes containing one-shot villains